A New Life: Novel
by Xepherica
Summary: Since the appearances of Madara, Konoha has put heavy guard on Adeah causing Madara to take more action then before. Will he get her or will Naruto be able to stop him in time. Why is he hunting her down in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm sunny day in Konoha, cheerful sounds of laughter could be heard all over the town. In an apartment building homed to Naruto Uxumaki and Adeah, an alarm clock started beeping. A hand turned off the alarm clock and a male yawn could be heard. Naruto pushed off his covers and got out of bed. He knew today Tsuande was going to assign him and his team to a mission. So he quickly got dressed and brushed his teeth. He left his room and looked down the hallway to spot Adeah's room. He thought to himself that it may be a good idea to tell her that he will be gone for a few days. He walked down the hallway and opened the door leading into her room. He notices her lying peacefully in her bed as she is asleep. He also knew that she would get mad if he woke her up from her slumber, but he need to. He placed his hand on her shoulder and shook it a little, which made her wake up. Blinking her sleepy eyes until she saw his complete figure.

"I'll be gone for a few days because I'm getting assigned to another mission. Make sure you go see Tsuande today." Spoke Naruto.

Adeah was too tired to reply with words so she just nodded her head at him. She flipped over to her side and fell back asleep. Naruto kissed his sister's cheek then left her room quietly to make sure he did not disturb her sleep again. He headed downstairs to the kitchen area to cook himself up some ramen fast before he had to leave. He knew that ramen is not the healthiest thing to eat for breakfast but he did not care, he loved his ramen. He gulped it down fast as he could and put the dishes in the sink so Adeah could take care of them for him. Headed out of his apartment and rushed his way to the training grounds where Team 7 awaits for him.

Team 7 is the team he is assigned to since he began training to become a ninja. The team's leader is Kakashi. He is known as the copy cat ninja since he can copy any justu because of the Sharingan that his left eye has. Only weird thing is only the Uchihas can have the Sharingan since it ran in their family. How he got it will always remain as a mystery. Naruto's other comrade was a girl name Sakura. She was Naruto's childhood crush, but Naruto soon realized that she was head over heels for Sasuke. Sasuke is an ex member of Team 7 because when he was fourteen he left the village in search for Orochimaru. Sasuke was always power thirsty because if his hatred he had against his brother. His brother Itachi murdered his whole clan and ever since then Sasuke dreams of killing his brother to avenge his clan.

Naruto arrived at the training ground to see Sakura waiting impatiently in front of Kakashi who was reading his secret little book like always. Sakura noticed Naruto just getting there and rolled her eyes.

"Naruto, you're always late!" Hissed Sakura.

"Sorry, I had to tell Adeah that I'll be gone for a few days." Snapped Naruto

"Tsuabde is going to get her soon right?" Asked Kakashi as he interrupts their conversation.

"Yeah after she assign us our mission, so the longer we wait then longer it will be." Said Naruto.

Team 7 headed out of the training ground towards the Hokage's Headquarters. Sakura was one of the many of people that didn't understand why Adeah had to be protected at all times. She never wanted to ask Naruto because every time she did he would get so angry about that topic. Not at Sakura, but for another odd reason.

As they were heading to where Tsuande is Kakashi felt a weird feeling of being watched. He acted like he didn't but he was very cautious of his surrounding and he should be because Itachi was stalking their every move. They get to Tsuande's room and enters it, they notice her sitting waiting for them. Sighing about how late they are.

"Finally here" Sighed Tsuande.

"Because someone was late" Nagged Sakura.

Naruto just rolled his eyes because he knew that sometimes Sakura can take things way too far. Tsuande knew Naruto was the one late by his reaction to what Sakura said.

"It's fine, I understand" Said Tsuande, "You're mission will be to go to the Sand Village and help the Kazekage out. Gaara is having a little problem with these bandits that are invading the village and do nothing but destruction. He needs you guys to help find them and put an end to them. Also it seems the bandits are being controlled by Madara."

The name Madara made Naruto's ears light up. He hated that man for what he did to Adeah. Every time Naruto saw or heard of that man his blood flows with rage in him.

"Got it!" Shouted Team 7.

"But Tsuande, if the bandits are controlled by Madara don't you think he is planning on doing something. He knows damn well that Gaara will ask the Leaf Village for some help and knows that we'll be assigned it. Perfect time to go after Adeah since I won't be around to be on top of her." Questioned Naruto.

"Thought way ahead of you kid, I knew it was fishy once I heard that he was doing all of this. So I sent the guarding ninjas off to your house already." Answered Tsuande, "Now go, Gaara needs your help."

Team 7 exited Konoha, but Naruto still feeling a little worried about his sister. He had to shake it off because he had a mission to take care of. They dashed their way to the Sand Village not knowing that as they left Itachi started making his move.

In Konoha, the guards that were sent were goofing around. Without them knowing Itachi scoped down with a katana and killed all five of them. He knew for sure they were heading to where the target lives, so he stole one of the guard's uniform to hide himself within the village's walls. He got to the apartment and entered it, seeing the Xepherican making herself some scrambled eggs for breakfast. Also cleaning the left over dishes that Naruto left in the sink. He grinned a little, but still staying in character.


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi walked up to her cautiously, but calmly. She noticed him coming close to her so she looked at him smiling. Then a shocked look appeared on her face.

"Tsuande only sent one today?" Questioned Adeah.

"Yeah." Answered Itachi in a calm voice.

"Are you going to take me to Tsuande?" Asked Adeah as she was finishing drying the last dish.

"Um yeah. Is that what the other guards do?" Spoke Itachi.

"What? Are you new or something? Everyday guards will come to get me and bring me to Tsuande when my brother is gone."

Something about the man's eyes made Adeah flinch. It sent a cold chill down her spine and the only man that did that ever was that odd teenager who stared at her years ago when she was walking home from the hospital with Minato and Naruto. She kept staring at him more to determine who he was, but the only thing she could relate to is that teenager. Itachi could tell that the girl was getting curious about who he was, but he just stayed calm and remain his character. He knew damn well if he was unmasked his all plan would be destroyed and he could not allow that to happen. Several knocks could be heard on the front door, so Adeah looked at the pretend guard to see if he would answer the door, few seconds passed and he did not. She sighed and walked to the front door and opened it to find Tsuande standing there in worry and panic. In a hurry, Tsuande fragged Adeah and put her behind her. She knew that Itachi was in there and she wanted to bash his face him for sneaking his way into her village. Tsuande went into the house having Adeah follow to see Itachi all changed out if his pretend guard outfit. He was in his normal black cloak with red clouds outfit. They both made eye contact as Tsuande was cracking her knuckles. In defense, Itachi's eyes turned into the Sharingan eyes getting ready for a brawl if it happened. A small swirl started to form in the air next to him and Madara appeared out of it. In a flash, Madara grabbed Adeah and Itachi grabbed Tsuande. Madara turned the little girl around so she would face him because talking to the talk of her head would be pointless. Adeah shocked by everything that happened just stood there frozen having Madara staring down at her.

Adeah was scared for her life because she honestly thought this man would just end her right then and there. The worst fear was that the man would uncover her secret identity. Her body shaking and her heart pounding she had to do something. All of her ways of showing fear made Madara pleased and amused. He loved being the superior one.

"I finally get a chance to speak to you." Quoted Madara crossing his arms in front of him.

"what do you want?" Snapped Adeah.

"You." Whispered Madara.

in fight, dark smug started to crawl its way out of Adeah's palms. Wrapping itself around Madara crushing him with the heaviness of it. He felt like he weighed thousands pounds forcing him to kneel down into his knees and start panting heavily. He never felt this hopeless and weak, it made him feel powerless. Sickened his stomach, he had to be stronger then this. He activated his eyes and stared directly up at Adeah hoping to get her under his genjustu. it failed because she was now looking at Itachi who had Tsuande prisoner in his arms. The smug started to branch off and headed towards Itachi, but right before it reaches him it stops. Itachi'a eyes widened in disbelief then looked to see Naruto placing his hand on Adeah's right shoulder. They were all in shock to see him because he was suppose to be at the Sand Village helping Gaara. As soon as the smug walked it away off if Madara he and Itachi both vanished. it still walking it way back to Adeah's palms as she breaths deep to calm herself.

"I'm glad your here, but shouldn't you be helping your team?" Said Tsuande.

"Yeah I was until one of Madara little puppets told me what he was planning. I had to hurry back." Explained Naruto.

Adeah jumped into Naruto's arms sobbing. She was frightened by the man and she just wanted her brother. She didn't care about anyone else just Naruto.

"I was so scared!" Sobbed Adeah as she hid her face into Naruto's chest.

Naruto hugged her closer to him to comfort her. He knew how intense Madara could get- after all he is an Uchiha. There was one thing that always bugged Naruto and it was why Adeah. What did Madara know about her that would make him go out of his way for her? He knew there was something his sister was keeping from him and he had to find out . In order to protect her as a friend and as a brother. He knew he had to do that task alone, but problem was they were never alone. Maybe the beast sealed inside Naruto knew more about Adeah. Maybe he could help Naruto to fully knowing his own sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Adeah finally stopped crying and sniffed away her tears. She loved how her brother was always there for her, she is just afraid of what her brother will think if he found out who she really is and why her real father wanted her dead. It bothered her how that weird Uchiha man is always after her- what did he know about her? She had to find out and the only way she could was to speak to him face to face. She had to get out of Konoha so no one could stop her from searching from him- she just had to.

Tsuande left and it was close to midnight. Naruto was just sitting on the couch watching television. He was watching a cartoon about how a boy named Finn and his pet dog Jake would go on some crazy adventures. He loved the show even though it was meant for little kids. Who cares, everyone can have their childish moments. Adeah on the other hand was in her room reading a novel called "The Raven" by Edger Allen Poe. He was one of her favorite writers since he had a creative imagination that she liked. She was waiting for Naruto to go to bed so she could sneak out. It got to be 12:30am and Naruto finally went to his room to go to sleep. Adeah hears him yawn and go into his bed and she knew it was her signal to make a move. The fact that she used to be blind made her hearing stronger because she always had to rely on her ears. She opens her window quietly and jumped out, landing on the ground silently. She was glad that her room was on the first floor if not then it would be a pain to take a fall from a higher height. She darted her way out if Konoha unnoticed and went into the Forest of Death. Running straight hopping from tree to tree in search of Madara. Who just so happens to be waiting for her on a tree. She stopped on a tree a few feet away from him as he crosses his arms in front of him staring at the girl.

"Hm, you're alone. That's a first." Teased Madara

"Shut up! What's your issues? What are you always after me?" Snapped Adeah in rage.

"Because I know all about you. Since you first came to this planet and everything. I know why your father tried to kill you and I know your father is the Dark Genie. Oh and you're the Moon Princess, correct?" Replied Madara grinning at her.

"H-How do you know?" Shocked Adeah.

"When I put you under my genjustu the first time we met your true form appeared instead of your fake appearances that you have now. I learned a lot about you actually and you can thank my Sharingan for that." Spoke Madara,"You can run and you can hide from me but I'll always catch you. I'll always be there to bug you until the day you crack and everyone of Konoha knows who you are. I wonder how poor little Naruto will react?"

"You leave him out of this! Ugh, I fucking hate you!" Screamed Adeah angrily.

Madara just chuckled at her because he found her to be entertaining. "Why not you show me your true self?"

"No! I don't care if you torment me, I won't allow you to have control over me!"

"Control? No, I just look for the truth. Show me who you really are."

Adeah just stood there not listening to him. She stupidly thought if she didn't follow his command he would just go away. She thought wrong, it just made it all more fun for him. He knew she would react this way and he planned it.

In a flash, Madara was behind her hitting her in the back of her head that cause her to be knocked out. He grabbed her and transport themselves out of the forest and into his hide out. He walked into the building with the girl in his arms and Itachi just smiling at him pleased at what he did. Then Itachi lead Madara into a room that they set up where they'll keep her. In this room there were symbols on the walls that prevented Adeah from using any of her dark abilities. On the floor next to the bed was a long chain that they locked around her ankles. They left the room keeping her asleep on the bed.


End file.
